Don't Touch My Joongie!
by ParkChunnie
Summary: YUNJAE ! Chap 3! Bagaimana Jaejoong harus menghadapi Yunho yang manja, Pervert , dan Pencemburu ? RnR DON'T LIKE DONT READ
1. Chapter 1

Don't touch my Joongie!

**Cast : Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong , Park Yoochun , Kim Junsu , Shim Changmin dll**

**Chap: 1/ ?**

**Genre : Romance / Humor (?)**

**Rated : T**

**Disclimer :Saya Cuma minjem nama-nama pemerannya ajah :D**

**Warning : BL, MalexMale, Yaoi, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Bahasa tidak baku, dll**

"2 milyar…" ucap namja bermata musang itu dengan tenang. Seolah-olah dua milyar yang diucapkannya itu Cuma seharga sebuah ponsel.

"Mian? .." ucap namja bertubuh subur yang sedari tadi bertugas sebagai MC diacara pelelangan ini.

"2 milyar! Ku bayar tunai! Sekarang!" ucap namja bermata musang itu angkuh.

Tak pelak, suara riuh terdengar di sekelilingnya. Suara-suara orang yang terdengar cukup kaget dengan harga tinggi yang di berikan namja tampan bermata musang itu. Dalam sejarah pelelangan, baru kali ini ada yang menawar sampai harga setinggi itu. Ini sangat-sangat-sangat jarang terjadi. Mengingat yang mereka lelang bukanlah barang antik bernilai seni tinggi, atau sebuah kendaraan antic yang sudah tidak di produksi lagi. Yang di lelang hanyalah seorang KIM JAEJOONG! Namja yang di jual oleh Appanya sendiri sebagai penambah uang untuk perobatan Ummanya. Dunia kejam eoh?

Tanpa melirik sedikitpun siapa namja yang menawar dirinya dengan harga setinggi itu, Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menangis dalam diam, hanya bisa pasrah ketika para pengawal membawanya masuk kedalam ruang khusus, ruangan yang digunakan ntuk transaksi jual-beli barang lelang!

Selama menunggu 'pembeli' nya datang, Jaejoong hanya bisa menunduk dan sesekali menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ini uangnya, dan berikan namja itu padaku sekarang" ucap namja bernama Jung Yunho itu tanpa senyum sedikit pun dan tak ada basa-basi busuk!

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang tuan…." Ucap namja berbadan subur itu dan mendorong bahu Jaejoong kearah Yunho. Jaejoong sendiri belum berani melihat orang yang sudah membelinya sampai namja itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau harus ku hukum Boo …"

DEG… Jaejoong sangat tau siapa yang selalu memanggilnya begitu, satu-satunya makhluk bumi ini yang memiliki hak penuh untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan Boo.

"Yun?" ucap Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Ne .. ini aku! " ucap namja bermata musang itu dengan seringaian jahil di bibirnya.

"Kau..? kenapa?" tanya nya tak percaya.

"Kau pikir aku sudi berbagi tubuhmu dengan orang lain eoh? Kau itu milik ku! Appa sialan mu itu apa tidak punya pikiran! Seenaknya saja menjualmu selama aku tak ada di Seoul! Dan kau Boo … kau benar-benar harus ku hukum! Kau sudah berani memutuskan aku, Jung Yunho yang tampan maut ini! Cih! Seenaknya saja … ikut aku" ucap Yunho sambil memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dengan kadar protektif yang sudah berlebihan.

Glup…

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup, dia sangat tau kadar pervert Yunho bisa mengalahkan para pemeran Yadong terkenal sekalipun!

"Yun.. yang kemarin masih sakit .. " ucap Jaejoong memelas ampun pada Yunho.

"Ne, aku tau. Berdoa saja agar aku tidak lepas kendali seperti kemarin ne" ucap Yunho santai dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

"Yun …"

"Sepertinya kau harus jadi tahanan kamarku sebulan penuh BooJae …" ucap Yunho sambil bersiul-siul nakal.

Baru prolog~

FF ini abel ketik di tengah laporan untuk praktek kuliah yang lagi menggila!

Buat yang minta lanjutan semua FF abel, mian ga bisa update secepat kilat ne.

Tapi abel janji, kalo PKL uda selese.. abel Update lagi.

Jadi gimana?

Keep? Delete?


	2. Chapter 2

"_Kau pikir aku sudi berbagi tubuhmu dengan orang lain eoh? Kau itu milik ku! Appa sialan mu itu apa tidak punya pikiran! Seenaknya saja menjualmu selama aku tak ada di Seoul! Dan kau Boo … kau benar-benar harus ku hukum! Kau sudah berani memutuskan aku, Jung Yunho yang tampan maut ini! Cih! Seenaknya saja … ikut aku" ucap Yunho sambil memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dengan kadar protektif yang sudah berlebihan._

_Glup…_

_Jaejoong menelan ludahnya gugup, dia sangat tau kadar pervert Yunho bisa mengalahkan para pemeran Yadong terkenal sekalipun! _

"_Yun.. yang kemarin masih sakit .. " ucap Jaejoong memelas ampun pada Yunho._

"_Ne, aku tau. Berdoa saja agar aku tidak lepas kendali seperti kemarin ne" ucap Yunho santai dengan seringaian di bibirnya._

"_Yun …"_

"_Sepertinya kau harus jadi tahanan kamarku sebulan penuh BooJae …" ucap Yunho sambil bersiul-siul nakal._

CHAP 1.

"Engh…." Lenguh namja cantik itu, saat matahari mulai mengusik tidurnya. Tadinya, namja cantik itu ingin segera bangun dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang Yunho perlukan. Tapi, mengingat bagaimana Yunho 'mengamuk' semalam, mustahil rasanya kalau Jaejoong sanggup berjalan. "Aw.." jerit Namja cantik itu tertahan, badannya seolah remuk, dan bagian bawahnya terasa sakit dan perih. "Aish… bagaimana ini, bergerak saja aku tidak sanggup" keluh namja cantik itu pelan.

"Mau kemana eoh?" tanya Yunho masih dengan mata tertutup dan memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Memaksa namja cantik itu tidur kembali kepelukannya.

"Yun, ini sudah pagi. Kau harus ke kantor kan? Aku ingin menyiapkan semua keperluan mu. Cepat lepas" ucap Jaejoong lembut.

"Ani. Memangnya kau masih sanggup berjalan Boo?" tanya Yunho sambil menyeringai di balik punggung Jaejoong yang sedang di peluknya.

"Em.. itu.. aku—"

"Masih sakit ya? Mianhae ne Boojae, semalam aku kasar" ucap Yunho menyesal dan mencium lembut bahu telanjang Jaejoong.

"Ne, gwaenchana _bear_. Sekarang, cepat bagun dan segera bersiap-siap ne." ucap Jaejoong sambil melepaskan pelukan Yunho pada perutnya. Sementara Yunho, namja itu hanya menggerutu pelan. Kesal karena waktu tak mengizinkan dia berlama-lama bersama Boojaenya.

"Ne, Jung Jaejoong. Kalau masih sakit, jangan bergerak kemana-mana dulu ne. Kalau perlu sesuatu, mintalah pada _maid_ yang ada disini." Ucap Yunho sambil berjalan malas-malasan ke kamar mandi.

"Jangan seenaknya mengganti margaku Jung Yunho"

"Wajarkan aku mengganti marga mu, kau kan sudah jadi milik ku yang sah" ucap Yunho santai dan menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Jaejoong menatap nanar kearah ponselnya, ingin sekali rasanya dia menghubungi Appanya dan menanyakan perihal kesehatan ibunya. Tapi sakit di hati Jaejoong seolah makin terkuak lebar, saat mengingat bagaimana Appanya dengan mudahnya menjualnya ke pelelangan kemarin hanya karena Jaejoong tidak mau meminta bantuan Yunho atas usul Appanya. Kejam? Sangat!

Jaejoong membalikan badannya ke samping dan terus meringkuk di dalam selimut yang sedang menutupi tubuh _naked_ nya. Kembali namja cantik itu menangis dalam diam. Ingatannya kembali kesaat Appanya dengan kejam mengusirnya dengan kejam dari rumah dan menjualnya pada agen pelelangan. Sakit. Itu yang namja cantik itu rasakan sekarang. Bersyukurlah ia, karena Yunho lah yang membelinya semalam. Entah apa jadinya jika yang membelinya bukan Yunho. Membayangkannya saja, Jaejoong tak sanggup.

.

.

.

.

Flashback~

"Mintalah uang pada kekasihmu itu Jae. Appa yakin dia akan memberikannya dengan Cuma-Cuma." Ucap namja tua yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil menghisap rokok yang ada di tangannya.

"Ani Appa, aku akan bekerja untuk perobatan umma. Appa tidak perlu khawatir soal itu. Aku akan bekerja lebih giat" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Appanya.

"Kau ini, bodoh atau bagaimana? Apa gunanya namja itu jadi kekasihmu eoh? Kau harus memanfaatkan nya demi kesehatan umma mu!" bentak Appanya keras. Mendengar bentakan Appanya, Jaejoong hanya bisa mengelus dadanya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Appanya meminta Jaejoong melakukan itu. Bahkan sudah beratus kali.

"Appa, kalau aku masih sanggup membiayai umma dengan uangku sendiri, kenapa aku harus merepotkan orang lain." Ucap Jaejoong berusaha sabar menghadapi Appanya.

"Kalau begitu, pinjam saja uangnya dulu. Ini demi umma mu juga kan?"

"Memangnya Umma ku itu bukan istrimu?" bentak seorang namja jangkung yang baru saja pulang sekolah.

"Changmin?" ucap Jaejoong kaget.

"Ne hyung, aku pulang. Kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan demi kesembuhan umma eoh? Tidak ada! Kerjamu hanya mabuk dan meminta uang Jae hyung! Terkadang aku heran, kenapa dulu umma mau menikah dengan mu." Ucap Changmin jengah denga sikap Appa tirinya itu. Ne. itu bukan Appa kandung Jaejoong.

"Jaga ucapanmu Changmin!" marah Jaejoong.

"Hyung, apa kau tidak lelah berhadapan dengannya? Jika tidak mengingat umma yang mencintai namja brengsek ini, aku sudah mengusirnya sejak dulu" ucap Changmin penuh amarah.

"Cih, kau sendiri? Apa yang kau lakukan? Hanya sekolah kan? Apa bedanya kau dengan ku eoh? Kau juga meminta uang Jaejoong kan? Dasar—"

"Appa! Changmin! Cukup!" bentak Jaejoong kesal.

"Lebih baik aku pergi saja. Sangat memuakkan bertemu dengan anak ini. Jika semakin lama aku disini, bisa-bisa aku gila" ucap Appa Jaejoong tak perduli dan meninggalkan Jaejoong , juga Changmin.

"Kau memang sudah gila kan?" ejek Changmin.

"Ne, terserah mu saja anak setan" ucap Appanya dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Changmin, sudah." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menutup mulut Changmin dengan tangannya.

"Ya! Hyung! Biarkan aku menghajar namja tua sialan itu"

"Changmin, sudahlah…." Ucap Jaejoong,masih berusaha menenangkan adiknya itu.

"Cih! Menyebalkan!"

"Minnie, bagaimana mengenai beasiswa ke jepang itu? Kau berhasil mendapatkannya?"ucap Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Aigoo~ hampir saja aku lupa hyung. Ne, aku mendapatkan nya hyung!" ucap Changmin girang.

"Kau memang adikku yang terbaik" ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk tubuh jangkung Changmin. " Jadi? Kapan kau akan kejepang?"

"Besok hyung…"

"MWO? Secepat itu?"

"Ne, tapi aku berniat membatalkan beasiswa ini hyung. Keadaan tidak memungkinkan untuk meninggalkan keluarga kita"

"Minnie, dengarkan aku. Kalau sampai kau membatalkan niat mu ke jepang. Hyung akan jadi orang yang paling membencimu di dunia ?"

"Eh? Jangan… ! kau tidak boleh membenciku hyung" ucap Changmin sambil memeluk erat tubuh kurus hyungnya itu.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bereskan keperluanmu untuk besok" ucap Jaejoong riang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin sudah berangkat beberapa jam yang lalu, air mata Jaejoong yang mengalir pun masih tersisa di pelupuk matanya, dan akan segera mengalir deras saat ini juga. Jaejoong yang baru saja sampai dirumah usai mengantar Changmin, dikejutkan dengan banyaknya pria berjas hitam di rumahnya. Jaejoong berusaha tak peduli dengan keadaan itu dan terus berjalan ke kamarnya sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya untuk berhenti.

"Kemari Kim Jaejoong"ucap Appanya santai.

"Ne appa?"

"Telpon Yunho, dan katakan pada namja itu, kau ingin menyudahi hubungan kalian" ucap Appanya santai tanpa beban.

"Mwo? Apa yang Appa bicarakan eoh? Aku tidak mau!" ucap Jaejoong memberontak.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih umma mu mati?"

"Maksud Appa?"

"Mian Jae, ini demi umma mu. Umma mu perlu biaya besar untuk oprasinya. Jadi,dengan sangat terpaksa, appa harus memberikanmu pada tuan-tuan ini sebagai ganti uang seluruh perobatan umma mu"

"Appa menjualku?" tanya Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Ne, tidak perlu berkemas lagi. Semua barangmu sudah ku bereskan. Tuan, silahkan bawa anak saya itu" ucap Appanya tanpa perasaan.

.

.

.

.

Flashback end~

.

.

.

.

.

"Chagi? Kenapa menangis?" tanya Yunho sambil membelai pipi Jaejoong lembut.

"Ani, gwaenchana Yun." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Ceritakan padaku. Kau tau kan, aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis?"

"Hihihihi, tidak ada apa-apa _King Of Pervert_" jawab Jaejoong sambil mencubit hidung Yunho gemas.

"Ya! Jung Jaejoong!" protes Yunho sambil memandang tajam kearah Jaejoong yang masih terbaring.

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan merubah margaku sembarangan Jung Yunho…"

"Kau merindukan umma eoh?" tebak Yunho tepat sasaran.

"Itu—"

"Kita akan kesana secepatnya chagi. Begitu kau bisa berjalan dengan baik, kita akan menjenguk umma"

"Bagaimana mau berjalan dengan baik, jika setiap malam kau menghukumku" ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA… jangan salahkan aku dirimu"

"Kenapa jadi aku yang salah?"

"Salahmu karena terlalu menggoda."

"Mwo? Dasar _pervert_!"

"Jangan menangis lagi ne?" ucap Yunho sambil menatap lembut Jaejoong.

"Ne. tapi tidak janji" ucap Jaejoong sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau tau Boo, kau satu-satunya yang ku punya. Satu-satunya keluarga ku yang ada. Semenjak appa dan umma sudah tidak ada, hanya kau saja yang aku punya. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu menangis. Jika ada apa-apa, bicaralah padaku ne."

"Saranghae Yunbear…"ucap Jaejoong sambil mencium sekilas bibir hati Yunho.

"Nakal eoh?" ucap Yunho sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Sinyal bahaya buat kelangsungan 'berjalan normal' seorang Kim Jaejoog.

"Ya… Yun Mffh…."

Tidak sampai beberapa menit, suara desahan itu kembali terdengar di ruang tidur itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Ahahahahhaa GAJE DEWA BANGET! Asli!

Jadi gimana?lanjut ga?


	3. Chapter 3

"_Kau tau Boo, kau satu-satunya yang ku punya. Satu-satunya keluarga ku yang ada. Semenjak appa dan umma sudah tidak ada, hanya kau saja yang aku punya. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu menangis. Jika ada apa-apa, bicaralah padaku ne."_

"_Saranghae Yunbear…"ucap Jaejoong sambil mencium sekilas bibir hati Yunho._

"_Nakal eoh?" ucap Yunho sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Sinyal bahaya buat kelangsungan 'berjalan normal' seorang Kim Jaejoog._

"_Ya… Yun Mffh…."_

_Tidak sampai beberapa menit, suara desahan itu kembali terdengar di ruang tidur itu._

.

.

.

.

CHAP 2.

.

.

"Aku ingin kita menikah secepatnya Boo…" ucap Yunho sambil membelai rambut Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring di dadanya.

"Mwo?"

"Aku ingin kita menikah" ulang Yunho.

"Tidak romantis!" ucap Jaejoong sambil memukul dada Yunho.

"Mwo?"

"Ne. Melamar ku di atas tempat tidur, tidak berpakaian, dan tidak ada cincin" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho. Setidaknya, Jaejoong sedikit beruntung karena Yunho tidak melihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Hahaha… apa itu perlu? Besok, kita akan membeli cincin dan kita akan kerumah sakit untuk bertemu Umma-mu" ucap Yunho.

"Bertemu Umma ku?"

"Ne. Aku ingin meminta restu dari calon mertuaku" ucap Yunho.

"Saranghae Yunnie-ah…"

"Nado Boojae…"

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" teriak Appa Jaejoong begitu melihat Jaejoong berdiri di depan kamar ibunya di rawat.

"Aku ingin menjenguk umma, appa. Biarkan aku masuk, jeball.."

"Anak bodoh! Kau pasti kabur dari sana kan? Berani-beraninya kau menambah masalah keluarga kita!" Bentak Appa Jaejoong penuh amarah.

"Tapi aku—"

"Aku mengizinkannya untuk menjenguk ummanya. Jadi, biarkan dia masuk" ucap Yunho dari belakang tubuh Appa Jaejoong.

"Kau.. siapa kau berani memerintahku?" bentak Appa Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Aku? Kau tidak kenal padaku? Apa perlu kita berkenalan ulang?" ucap Yunho sinis.

"Yunniie…" rengek Jaejooong. Jaejoong tidak ingin ada perkelahian disana.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhnya Boo. Walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin" ucap Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dan mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Kembali kesana Jae. Mereka pasti mencarimu. Jangan sampai mereka meminta kembali uang mereka yang sudah membelimu!" marah Appa Kim.

"Aku yang sudah membelinya." Ucap Yunho sinis. Dan membungkam mulut Appa-nya. "Jaejoong ingin bertemu Umma-nya, dan kau tak berhak sedikitpun melarangnya untuk bertemu ummanya!" ucap Yunho sinis.

"Jadi kau membelinya dari pelelangan? Kau membeli anak murahan ini?" ejek Appa Kim.

"Brengsek! Jaga mulutmu!" ucap Yunho ingin sekali memukuli Appa Jaejoong saat ini.

"Yunnie, Jangan. Jeball.. Appa pasti masih di bawah pengaruh alcohol. Jangan pukul dia.." bela Jaejoong.

"Boo! Aku tidak suka dia—"

"Kumohon… jangan…" isak Jaejoong.

"Masuklah kedalam chagi, temui Umma mu ne"

"Ani, Kau Juga masuk." Ucap Jaejoong. "Jangan hiraukan Appa-ku. Biarkan saja dia" ucap Jaejoong sambil menarik lengan Yunho.

"Kalian tidak boleh masuk!" ucap Appanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya di pintu masuk.

"Amankan dia" ucap Yunho pada salah satu _bodyguard_ nya. Segera saja Appa Jaejoong diseret menjauh dari sana.

.

.

.

"Umma… ini aku, Joongie" ucap Jaejoong pada ummanya yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri. "U-mma.. kenalkan.. ini Yunho…" ucap Jaejoong sambil berusaha menahan tangisnya yang sebentar lagi pasti akan pecah.

"Menangislah chagi…" ucap Yunho dan langsung mendapatkan pelukan yang erat dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak kuat lagi, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Dadanya terasa penuh sesak dan tak sanggup lagi menahannya.

"Yun.. hiks.. ke-kenapa Umma tidak menjawabku…." Isak Jaejoong makin menjadi-jadi. " ini sudah terlalu lama. Kenapa umma ku masih diam…" isaknya penuh pilu.

"uljimma Boo…" ucap Yunho sambil mengelus punggung Jaejoong yang masih terisak.

"Aku merindukan Umma Yun… hiks" isak Jaejoong dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Yunho.

"Aku tau Boo… tapi—" ucapan Yunho terhenti karena tiba-tiba dia merasa tubuh Jaejoong meluruh seluruhnya di tubuhnya. "Boo.. Chagi…"ucap Yunho panic karena Jaejoong tiba-tiba pingsan.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan nya dok?" tanya Yunho benar-benar panic. Sekarang, namja tampan itu sudah berada di ruang praktek dokter yang ada di rumah sakit tempat ibu Jaejoong di rawat.

"Dia kelelahan dan sedikit tertekan. Apa ada masalah yang membuat tuan Jaejoong depresi?" tanya dokter Shin sambil membuka-buka file yang ada di tangannya.

"Mungkin, masalah keluarganya" jawab Yunho.

"kalian sudah menikah?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

"Rencana"

"Sebaiknya kalian segera menikah." Ucap Dokter itu santai.

"Mwo? Jadi, Jaejoong sakit apa? Kenapa pembicaraan kita menjadi melenceng begini?"

"Bayi dalam kandungannya butuh seorang Appa. Dia sudah dua minggu."

"MWO?"

"Hahaha jangan berteriak seperti itu tuan Jung."

"Jaejoongie ku hamil…" ucap Yunho tak percaya.

"Ne. Chukkae…"

"Benarkah?" tanya Yunho dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ne, Tuan Jung" jawab Dokter itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengucapkan selamat.

"Gomawo ne dokter…" ucap Yunho dan berlari ketempat Jaejoong sedang berbaring.

"Boo.. kau dengar apa yang di katakan dokter itu? Kau hamil Boo… kau hamil anak ku.." ucap Yunho senang. Sementara,Jaejoong masih menutup matanya. Terlalu lelah.

"Hahaha tenang lah tuan Jung, dia masih belum sadar." Ucap Dokter itu sambil tersenyum lucu melihat tingkah Yunho.

"Hehehe aku hanya terlalu senang dokter…"ucap Yunho salah tingkah.

.

.

.

.

"Enghhh…" namja cantik itu terbangun dari tidurnya padahal, jam masih menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. "Laparrr…" ucapnya sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Dan dengan perlahan melepaskan tangan kekar yang selalu memelukknya tiap malam.

Semenjak pulang dari rumah sakit, Jaejoong memang belum memakan apapun. Wajar kalau dia lapar. Atau mungkin, itu pengaruh bayinya?

"Boo" panggil Yunho dengan suara seraknya. Khas orang bangun tidur. "Mau kemana?" tanya-nya saat namja cantik itu hendak berjalan kepintu.

"Joongie laparrr~" ucap namja cantik itu manja.

"Lapar?"

"Ne" jawab Jaejoong sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lucu.

"Minta pada pelayan saja ne. Tidak usah turun. Sini.." ucap Yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk bantal di sebelahnya.

"Aniooo… Joongie tidak mau merepotkan orang"

Tiba-tiba Yunho teringat akan ucapan dokter tadi siang, senyum lembut terpampang jelas di bibirnya. Yunho memang belum memberitahu Jaejoong soal kehamilannya saat dia sadar.

"Aigoo… istriku lapar ne? ya sudah. Kau ingin makan apa Boo?" tanya Yunho sambil berjalan kearah Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Ingin makan apa saja. Yang penting makan…" jawab Jaejoong polos. Ada sedikit perasaan tidak enak di hatinya karena membuat Yunho terbangun.

"Ayo kita lihat, apa saja bahan makanan yang ada di dapur" ucap Yunho sambil merangkul pinggang Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Hanya ada ini" ucap Yunho sambil menunjukkan bungkusan mie instan di dalam kulkas.

"Masak itu saja. Yunnie juga mau? " Ucap Jaejoong senang.

"Tidak. Aku tidak lapar Boo.."

"Yunnie tidak mau makan masakan Joongie?" ucap Jaejoong yang mendadak berubah menjadi manja dan sensitive. Dengan wajah sedih setengah mati, Jaejoong meletakkan pisau dapur yang tadi hendak digunakkannya untuk memotong bawang.

"Bu-bukan begitu Boo, tapi—"

"Masakan Joongie memang tidak enak" ucapnya lemah.

"Bukan begitu Boo…. Baiklah.. baiklah.. kita makan ne" ucap Yunho mengalah.

"Yunnie terpaksa kan?" ucap Jaejoong masih pundung di tempatnya.

"Tidak chagi, aku tidak terpaksa. Jangan berwajah seperti itu ne. ayo kita masak" ucap Yunho berusaha membujuk Jaejoong.

"Tidak jadi saja. Joongie tidak lapar lagi" ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan kembali ke kamar dengan aura-aura hitam di sekelilingnya, khas orang patah semangat.

"Boo.. jangan marah ne. Ayo kita masak. Bukannya tadi kau kelaparan Boo?" ucap Yunho masih berusaha membujuk Jaejoong yang sudah berada dikamar dan hendak kembali tidur.

"Joongie tidak mau makan lagi." ucap Jaejoong masih dengan tampang sedihnya dan mulai menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Boo… Mian.. Jangan marah padaku. Yunnie saja yang memasakkan untukmu bagaimana?" ucap Yunho MASIH berusaha membujuk Jaejoong yang sedang pundung.

"Bukannya tadi Yunnie bilang tidak lapar? Kenapa sekarang memaksa Joongie untuk makan? Yunnie bilang seperti itu, supaya Joongie tidak jadi memasak untuk Yunnie kan? Joongie tau, masakan Joongie tidak enak" ucap Jaejoong makin pundung dan membalikkan badannya memunggungi Yunho yang sudah menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mati aku" desis Yunho pelan.

"Joongie sudah kenyang" lanjut Jaejoong dan kali ini benar-benar tidak mau menanggapi Yunho-nya.

"Benar sudah tidak lapar?"

"Ne"

"Kalau nanti lapar, beritahu aku ne" ucap Yunho sambil kembali meletakkan badannya di ranjang, di samping Jaejoong dan memeluk pinggang namja cantik itu.

"Jangan peluk Joongie.. masakkan Joongie tidak enak" ucap Jaejoong sambil menyingkirkan tangan Yunho dari perutnya. Dan membuat Yunho mati kata.

.

.

.

"Itu biasa dalam masa kehamilan sajangnim" ucap sekertaris Yunho- Boa.

"Apa kalau sedang hamil, jadi se sensitive itu?" tanya Yunho tak habis pikir.

"Ne. Saat saya sedang hamil dulu, saya juga begitu sajangnim. Tenang saja" ucap yeoja cantik itu sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Yunho layaknya seorang teman. Bukan atasan kepada bawahannya.

"Kira-kira, sampai berapa lama sifatnya akan begitu?"

"Bisa sampai 3 atau 5 bulan sajangnim. Bisa juga selama kehamilan"

"MWO?"

"Aish… jangan berteriak begitu sajangnim. Apa istri sajangnim sudah diberikan vitamin untuk ibu hamil?" tanya Boa lagi.

"Vitamin? Apa itu perlu?"

"Aigooo… tentu saja itu perlu sajangnim. Sangat perlu!"

"Tapi aku belum memberitahu istriku soal kehamilannya" ucap Yunho dengan kening berkerut.

"Mwo? Istri anda belum tau kalau dia sedang hamil?"

"Ne" jawab Yunho cuek.

"Aigoo… aku pikir, semua yang ada pada anda, merupakan misteri sajangnim" ucap Boa sambil melirik tajam Yunho.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ne. Sajangnim tiba-tiba saja bercerita kalau istri sajangnim sedang hamil. Padahal, seingatku, sajangnim tidak pernah mengirimiku undangan pernikahan sajangnim. Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba saja istri sajangnim sudah hamil. Apa jangan-jangan, sajangnim menikah tanpa mengundangku? Omo… Boss macam apa kau ini?" ucap Boa sambil meninju lengan Yunho. Lupakah yeoja cantik itu, kalau Yunho adalah atasannya?

"Aku ini atasan mu, Boa!" ucap Yunho mengingatkan.

"Aigoo.. mianhae sajangnim" ucap yeoja cantik itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, selama istriku hamil, apayang harus ku lakukan?" tanya Yunho meminta pendapat.

"Sajangnim harus lebih perhatian, dan yang paling penting, jaga perasaannya"

"Lalu?"

"Sajangnim juga harus bisa menuruti semua keinginan istri sajangnim. Jangan sampai tidak. Bisa-bisa anak sajangnim lahir dengan air liur menetes tiap waktu" ucap Boa menakut-nakuti.

"Maksudmu? Anakku akan meneteskan air liur tanpa henti kalau aku tidak memenuhi keiinginan istriku selama hamil?" tanya Yunho mulai terprovokasi ulah Boa.

"Ne sajangnim. Sangat mengerikan bukan?"

"ANDWEE.. aku tidak mau anakku seperti itu" ucap yunho merinding.

"Makanya, sajangnim harus berusaha keras mulai sekarang, dan sajangnim juga harus memberitahukan perihal kehamilan istri sajangnim itu. Suapaya istri anda mulai menjaga bayi di kandungannya dna jangan sembarangan bergerak, itu sangat bahaya untuk janinnya."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjadi suami yang terbaik. Oia, soal pernikahan.. aku belum menikah. Tunggu saja undanganku ne." ucap Yunho sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kantor.

"Bagaimana bisa punya istri tanpa menikah?" ucap Boa kebingungan sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru saja selesai mandi dan sedang berdiri di depan cermin sambil memperhatikan tubuh bagian atasnya yang penuh bercak merah. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran namja itu. Di ambilnya baju yang terletak di atas tempat tidur.

"Apa kabar, Changmin? Hyung merindukanmu…" ucap Jaejoong entah pada siapa.

"Boo.." panggil Yunho senang. Dia sengaja pulang demi bertemu istrinya itu.

"Yunnie? Kenapa sudah pulang?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Hanya ingin saja" jawab Yunho sambil memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. "Wangi.." ucap Yunho sambil menghirup wangi sabun yang masih menempel di badan Jaejoong.

"Mau sampai kapan memeluk seperti ini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Sampai aku puas…" jawab Yunho sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Aku merindukan Changmin…" ucap Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Kau merindukkan adikmu itu?"

"Ne"

"Kita akan menemuinya…" ucap Yunho masih memeluk erat Jaejoong.

"Tapi aku tidak tau Changmin ada dimana sekarang. Yang aku tau, dia mendapatkan beasiswa ke Jepang. Tapi aku tidak tau universitas mana yang memberikannya beasiswa. Bodoh sekali aku ini" ucap Jaejoong sambil mempererat pelukkannya pada Yunho.

"Kita akan cari tau. Aku bisa meminta semua pekerja untuk melacak keberadaan Changmin. Setelah kita menemukannya, kita akan kesana" ucap Yunho menenangkan perasaan Jaejoong.

"Gomawo Yunnie" ucap Jaejoong sambil melepas pelukkannya.

"Poppo…" ucap Yunho masih setia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong.

Chu~ Jaejoong mencium pipi sebelah kanan Yunho dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho.

"Bukan disitu Boo… tapi disini!" ucap Yunho sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

"Tidak mau" ucap Jaejoong sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan salah kan aku, kalau aku memaksa" ucap Yunho.

CHU~ dengan sangat hati-hati, Yunho mencium Jaejoong tepat dibibirnya. Memagut dan menghisap bibir Jaejoong perlahan. Merasa kebutuhan oksigen sangat mendesak, Jaejoong berusaha melepas tautan bibir mereka.

"Gomawo Boo…" ucap Yunho sambil mencium kepala Jaejoong. " Gomawo karena telah membuatku menjadi seorang Appa" lanjut yunho.

"Mwo?"

"Ne. Diperut ini… ada Jung lain." Ucap yunho sambil mengelus pelan perut Jaejoong.

"Yun…" ucap Jaejoong masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Yunho.

"Ne. Disini, ada anakku yang masih berumur 2 minggu" ucap Yunho tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi aku.."

"Ingat saat kau pingsan di rumah sakit,Boo?" Jaejoong mengangguk. "Saat itu aku sangat panic. Aku sudah hampir gila memikirkan kemungkinan paling buruk yang terjadi padamu. Tapi apa yang kudapat? Dokter itu bilang, di perutmu ada seorang Jung" ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum sayang.

"Be-benarkah?" ucap Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ne. Gomawo Boo" ucap Yunho kembali mencium Jaejoong yang sudah melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yunho.

"Tidak sekarang tuan Jung Yunho!" kesal Jaejoong sambil menyubit pelan hiudng Yunho saat dirasakannya tangan namja itu mulai turun kebokongnya dan meremasnya pelan.

"Pelit sekali…" rengek Yunho.

"Ingat, disini ada anak kita!" tunjuk Jaejoong pada perutnya.

"Bukan berarti tidak boleh melakukan 'itu' kan?" protes Yunho.

"Kalau kita melakukannya, bisa-bisa anak kita tersakiti!"

"Aku akan pelan-pelan" bujuk Yunho.

"Jadi Yunnie lebih memilih anak kita tersakiti dan terjadi apa-apa padanya?" ucap Jaejoong mulai ngambek.

"_Jangan lagi, Tuhan…" _batin Yunho. "Chagi, bukan begitu maksudku. Tentu saja aku tidak mau anakku kenapa-kenapa, tapi—"

"Yunnie tidak sayang uri aegya.." ucap Jaejoong mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Chagi, aku sangat menyayangi nya…"

"Berarti Yunnie sudah tidak sayang Joongie? Begitu?"

"Chagi, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku sayang kalian berdua, tapi …" ucap Yunho putus asa. Sudah tidak dapat jatah, kena marah istri pula.

"Tapi ke-_pervert_-an Yunnie lebih penting dari pada kami kan?"

"Ma-mana mungkin begitu Boo.."

"Kalau begitu, Yunnie tidak boleh meminta 'itu' pada Joongie!" ucap Jaejoong tak terbantahkan.

"Tapi chagi, aku—"

"Tidak boleh!"

Merana lah kauJung Yunho. Hadapailah 'istrimu' itu dengan tabah. Bertahan lah selama 9 bulan kedepan. Dan sering-seringlah berdoa agar 'istri' cantik mu itu mendadak berubah pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Bagian mana yang kalian suka?

Hahahaha mian Updatenya lama. Sebenarnya mau di update dari kemarin, karena akun FF saya di lock, terpaksa saya Tunda dulu post FF yang ini.

Gomawo yang sudah review :D

**FOLLOW ME : Park_chunniee**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Chagi, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku sayang kalian berdua, tapi …" ucap Yunho putus asa. Sudah tidak dapat jatah, kena marah istri pula._

"_Tapi ke-pervert-an Yunnie lebih penting dari pada kami kan?" _

"_Ma-mana mungkin begitu Boo.."_

"_Kalau begitu, Yunnie tidak boleh meminta 'itu' pada Joongie!" ucap Jaejoong tak terbantahkan._

"_Tapi chagi, aku—"_

"_Tidak boleh!"_

_Merana lah kauJung Yunho. Hadapailah 'istrimu' itu dengan tabah. Bertahan lah selama 9 bulan kedepan. Dan sering-seringlah berdoa agar 'istri' cantik mu itu mendadak berubah pikirannya._

.

.

.

.

DON'T TOUCH MY JOONGIE

CHAP 3

.

.

.

Yunho terduduk di tempat tidurnya saat dirasakannya sinar matahari mengganggunya tidurnya, saat sedang mengucek matanya, pemandangan pertama yang di lihatnya adalah Jaejoongnya yang tengah berkaca di depan cermin besar yang ada di kamarnya. Namja cantik itu memutar-mutar badannya di depan cermin sambil meraba-raba perutnya yang masih rata. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum lembut menatap kelakuan Jaejoong yang terlihat manis di depannya.

"Kau belum gendut, Boo.." ucap Yunho buka suara.

"Yunnie.. sudah bangun? Joongie mengganggu ya?" ucap Jaejoong sambil terkekeh dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya. Seolah malu sudah tertangkap basah oleh Yunho.

"Ne. aniya, kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu , Boo.." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Yunnie ingin mandi sekarang, atau nanti saja?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Sebentar lagi, aku sedang menunggu.." ucap Yunho serius.

"Menunggu? Menunggu siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Morning Kiss dari istriku…" ucap Yunho. Dan Jaejoong langsung melangkah kearah tempat tidur dimana Yunho yang masih terduduk diatas tempat tidur tertutup selimut.

CUP~

"Cepat mandi.." ucap Jaejoong setelah mencium pipi kiri Yunho.

"Boo! Di bibir! Bukan di pipi!" protes Yunho.

"kalau ingin di bibir, kau harus mandi dulu, tuan Jung.."

"Pelit sekali…" protes Yunho.

"Ya sudah, Joongie menyiapkan sarapan dulu ne." ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan meninggalkan Yunho yang masih terduduk di tempat tidur.

.

.

.

Saat Yunho pergi bekerja, Jaejoong diam-diam pergi menjenguk umma-nya yang berada di rumah sakit. Namja cantik itu mengenakan masker untuk menutupi wajahnya, namja cantik itu masih takut bertemu sang appa disana. Jaejoong hanya memandnagi sang umma dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka, di sebalah ummanya, sang appa tengah tertidur dengan pulas.

Jaejoong menteskan air matanya, ingin sekali rasanya dia berlari dan memeluk sang umma dan meraung-raung dipelukan umma nya yang terbaring koma. Tapi apa daya, dia tak punya keberanian untuk melakukan itu sekrang. Dia takut sang appa akan menyakitinya dan membuat bayi dalam kandungannya dalam bahaya.

Namja itu terisak kecil, tak berani mengeluarkan suara sama sekali, sesekali terdengar ucapannya yang sangat lirih, ucapan yang mengungkapkan betapa rindunya dia pada sang umma.

"Umma, cepat sembuh hiks… Joongie merindukan umma.. hiks.." isak Jaejoong sambil menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Saat melihat pergerakan sang appa, dengan cepat Jaejoong berlalu dari depan pintu kamar sang umma. Sedikit tergesah, Jaejoong berjalan menuju mobil yang tadi dipakainya untuk menemui sang umma, namja itu snagat takut untuk bertemu sang appa sekarang.

Jaejoong melajukan mobil milik Yunho kea rah rumahnya dulu, rumah yang dulu di tinggalinya bersama Appa, Umma, dan Changmin, adiknya. Jaejoong memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pagar sederhana rumahnya. Namja cantik itu turun dari mobil dan mendekati tenpat surat. Dan dia berhasil mendapatkan surat yang sudah lama di tunggu-tunggunya, surat dari Changmin.

Setelah mengambil seluruh surat yang berada dalam kotak surat rumahnya, Jaejoong kembali kerumahnya dan Yunho. Sesampainya dirumah, Jaejoong pergi ke kamar dan mulai membaca satu persatu surat itu.

"Changmin…" ucap Jaejoong, antara lega dan sedih.

_Annyeonghaseyo, Hyung…_

_Apa kabar? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku sangat baik, semua berjalan dengan lancar disini hyung._

_Ah, hyung, bagaimana dengan umma? Apa ada perkembangan mengenai kesehatan umma? Aku sangat Khawatair hyung, maaf tidak pernah menghubungimu selama ini, kau tau kan, aku tidak punya ponsel hehehe. Tapi disini aku bekerja sampingan hyung, aku bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku. Kau harus bangga padaku._

_Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk saat aku tidak ada hyung? Aku harap tidak. Sangat banyak hal yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu hyung. Terutama aku ingin sekali memakan masakanmu. Dan.. ahh ya hyung, jangan terlalu banyak pikiran ne, nanti kau sakit._

_Aku akan pulang saat aku lulus nanti hyung, dan aku berjanji akan membawa hyung dan umma kesini. Kalian tidak boleh hidup susah dan terkekang lagi seperti sekarang ini._

_Kalau hyung ada waktu, tolong balas suratku ne, kalau bisa, sertakan foto mu dan foto umma ne. aku merindukan kalian berdua. Sampaikan salamku pada Yunho hyung ne._

__Changmin__

Selesai membaca surat Changmin, Jaejoong kembali menangis. Dia sangat merindukan keberadaan Changmin saat ini. Dari surat yang Jaejoong dapat, Jaejoong tau kalau Changmin tinggal di Tokyo sekarang, dan terlebih Changmin dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Mianhae Minnie.. kalau saja Hyung bisa membiayai semua keperluanmu di sana, kau tidak akan hyung izinkan bekerja seperti itu. Mianhae…" isak Jaejoong dan memeluk erat surat dari Changmin.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang melamun di depan jendela kamarnya dan Yunho, lamunannya terhenti saat ada tangan kekar yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Memikirkan ku, Jung Jaejoong?" ucap Yunho sambil mencium pipi Jaejoong.

"Selalu…" jawab Jaejoong smabil membalikan tubuhnya dan memeluk erat Yunho.

"Ada apa?"

"Tadi Joongie kerumah sakit menemui umma, yahh walaupun hanya dari depan pintu saja…" ucap Jaejoong sambil menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Yunho. " dan tadi, Joongie juga pergi kerumah, memeriksa kotak surat, siapa tau saja Changmin mengirimkan surat. Dan benar saja, Changmin mengirimi Joongie surat.."

"Apa katanya?" Tanya Yunho sambil mengelus helaian rambut Jaejoong.

"Dia menanyakan kabar Joongie dan umma, Changmin bilang, dia merindukan kami."

"Dimana suratnya?"

"Diatas tempat tidur.." jawab Jaejoong lagi.

"Kau sudah tau, Changmin tinggal dimana?"

"Di Tokyo. Jauh sekali.." suara Jaejoong terdengar sedih.

"Kau merindukan Changmin, Boo?"

"Sangat. Joongie merasa sangat bersalah padanya, kalau saja Joongie memiliki pekerjaan yang baik, Joongie pasti bisa membiayai Changmin disana, dan CHangmin tidak perlu bekerja hiks… bekerja…" isakan Jaejoong terdengar, dan Yunho makin mempererat pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Jangan menangis, Boo. Minggu depan, kita pergi menemui Changmin, ne. Mian tidak bisa secepatnya, karena aku masih punya banyak kerjaan di kantor.." jawab Yunho menenangkan.

"Shireoo…"

"Wae?"

"Yunnie sudah sangat direpotkan, Joongie tidak mau merepotkan Yunnie lagi.." jawab Jaejoong sambil mendogakkan kepalanya.

"Jangan protes, ikuti saja. Anggap saja kita berbulan madu disana…" ucap Yunho, dan membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah.

"Tapi.."

Belum sempat Jaejoong melanjutkan ucapannya, Yunho sudah terlebih dahulu mengecup sekilas bibir Jaejoong dan membuat namja cantik itu bungkam.

"Jangan protes.." ucap Yunho lagi.

"Ne.." jawab Jaejoong malu-malu.

.

.

.

Malamnya, Jaejoong sibuk menghias kamar dengan hiasan lilin dan kelopak bunga, juga sebuah cake berukuran kecil dengan lilin bertuliskan angka 3 di aasnya. Tepat tengah malam nanti, adalah hari jadi mereka yang ke-3 tahun, dan Jaejoong ingin memberikan kejutan kecil pada Yunhonya. Kalau dulu, Yunholah yang selalu memberikan kejutan manis untuknya, kali ini Jaejoong ingin memberikan kejutan juga untuk Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya sendiri, sementara Yunho? Namja itu di usir secara tidak terhormat oleh Jaejoong. Jadilah namja bermata musang itu berada diruang tamu sendirian sambil menonton televisi.

Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan tengah malam, dan Yunho sudah mulai mengantuk, namja itu naik menuju kamarnya dan Jaejoong, dan mengetuk dengan halus pintu yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut.

"Boo, Chagya~ apa aku sudah boleh masuk? Disini dingin sekali…" mohon Yunho.

" tujuh menit lagi~" teriak Jaejoong dari dalam.

"Boo, ayolah.. apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana. Kau sedang menghukumku?"

"Lima menit lagi…." ucap Jaejoong sambil terkekeh sendiri di dalam kamar.

"Baiklah.. lima menit lagi…" ucap Yunho sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar tersebut .

Setelah lima menit menunggu, Yunho kembali mengetuk kamar.

"Boo, apa boleh aku masuk sekarang?" ucap Yunho lagi.

"Ne~"

Saat pintu terbuka, Yunho hanya mematung, di depannya terlihat Jaejoong yang sedang memegang cake, dan hanya di terangi cahaya lilin yang sudah diatur Jaejoong dengan rapi. Sangat romantic!

"Happy…"

"Sebentar Boo.. ini apa?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

"Ini perayaan kecil, untuk memperingati tiga tahun hubungan kita.." ucap Jaejoong ceria.

"Aigoo~" ucap Yunho dan berjalan menuju Jaejoong.

"Ayo kita tiup lilinnya, ahh sebelumnya, kita harus berdoa dulu…" ucap Jaejoong.

"Baiklah.. aku berharap, anakku akan segera lahir tanpa kekurangan apapun, Jung Jaejoong semakin mencintaikku, dan segala hal yang baik-baik pada hubungan kami.." ucap Yunho. "Giliran mu Boo.."

"Joongie ingin, Yunnie selalu mencintai Joongie, walaupun nanti perut Joongie sudah membesar, dan badan Joongie menggendut…" ucap Jaejoong.

"Ayo tiup lilinya.." aja Yunho, dan mereka berdua meniup lilinya bersamaan.

"Peluk.." pinta Jaejoong manja. Tentu saja tanpa diperintah dua kali, Yunho langsung memeluk Jaejoong dan langsung mengangkat namja cantik itu menuju tenpat tidur mereka.

"Saranghae, Jung Jaejoong~" ucap Yunho sambil menatap lembut wajah Jaejoong yang berada di bawahnya.

"Nado Saranghae, Jung Yunho.." ucap Jaejoong sambil menutup matanya. Membiarkan Yunho mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka.

.

.

.

.

TBC ah~

Iya.. ini lama, pake banget.. iya, tau..

Udah lama, dikit lagi hahahha

Nih buat MALLA EONNIE, abel udah update ni FF khusus buat eon. XD

Review?

Twit: PARKCHUNIEE


End file.
